Defy the Odds
by Alohamora Fantasy
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero have just arrived in the Enchanted Forest when Regina and Co. come back after Pan's curse. In Storyebrooke, people are wondering about the strange green girl, and when all the evidence leads to her; Elphaba is determined to not have a repeat of what happened in Oz. But who is it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I've been wanting to write this for a while, and I finally got around to it! The title isn't all that great, so any suggestions would be appreciated!**

**Some Explanation: In this Fanfiction Elphaba takes the place of Zelena, though not in the way you would expect. It takes place after the end of Wicked and in episode 13. Witch Hunt of S3. I wrote this because I was madly hoping it would be Elphaba, and was rather sad when it wasn't.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ABC's Once Upon A Time in anyway. A lot of these quotes are directly from the show. I do not own Wicked: A New Musical: The Untold Story of the Witches of Oz. All the characters and places belong to the owners, not me.**

"Yero, look at all these things! She is almost as bad as..." Elphaba sobered at the thought of her bubbly friend.

"As bad as who?" Fiyero walked into the grand bedroom with a questioning look on his sack face.

"As Glinda." Elphaba said quietly. All this jewelry would have delighted Glinda, despite the fact it could be put to better uses: like feeding a family. "These things are beautiful, I wonder why she didn't take any with her."

"Maybe she couldn't." Elphaba limped painfully over to the wardrobe. Fiyero followed worriedly, ready to pillow her fall if she tripped. He wouldn't be able to catch her, straw doesn't hold things very well.

"Elphaba mayb-"

"I'm fine Fiyero. Besides, look at these lovely clothes. I'm sure she looked very nice in them." Elphaba looked sadly down at her ratty dress she had been running in for three years. It was her only one, and the black fabric was worn and patched in many places. A rip exposed her twisted leg and the sluggishly bleeding gash on the emerald skin, courtesy of the Gale Force members.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you used one. Put on the patterned black leather would look stunning on you." Elphaba blushed faintly, and said,

"It will work." In a puff of green, the dress replaced her rag, and Fiyero led her over to the mirror as she sighed and smoothed the fabric.

"Now _that's_ how you wear a dress! You look lovely." Fiyero smirked. Elphaba turned and weakly hit him.

"That's rude. She probably wore it much better than I did."

"It was a compliment!" Elphaba smiled softly at him.

"Thank you." She replied.

"You should go rest Fae. I'll go find something to help your leg."

"I don't need rest, I need to get ready to confront whoever is messing with the protection spell!" Her alertness just went up as she felt someone touch the perimeter. Elphaba had immediately altered the protection spell she discovered around the grand castle. She was sure the owner of the castle had put it up, but it was always good to add her own magic.

The scarecrow's blue eyes widened just a bit.

"What do you mean?" He sounded panicked. Elphaba maintained her calm, being on the run for three years had taught her many things.

"Well, I see people out the window. And someone with magic just touched the boundary. Those people know we are here." The green girl dragged herself over to the window, and then gasped as she peered out.

"Look. Something flying is attacking them!" Fiyero rushed over beside her, and proclaimed,

"It looks like... Like a flying monkey! You don't think the Wizard or Morrible followed us, do you?!"

"No, no, the Wizard doesn't have magic, and Glinda put Morrible in jail, remember?"

"Yes I do." Fiyero looked a bit calmer. "But who is ordering them to do that? The monkeys only listen to you, and only the Wizard could control them against their will."

"And they are good creatures. They would never do that on their own accord." Elphaba sounded worried. "No!" She watched as a plume of purple smoke engulfed the monkey and it plummeted to the ground.

"It's alright Elphaba." Fiyero wrapped an arm around her. She noted the movement of one figure moving away from the others.

"Look, they are heading for the tunnel entrance where we went through!"

"What should we do, Fae? You are the expert here."

"Let's stay here, they probably won't come up to this room."

They waited for a while, before Elphaba went to the window and looked down.

"She's in the courtyard! Fiyero, stay here. I need to go see her. I know it's her."

"What if she hurts you? I'm coming!"

"No! Please stay here." Fiyero huffed as much as one without lungs could, sitting back in the bed.

"Fine. But if I hear shouts, I'm coming."

"Good." The emerald skinned girl nodded and swept out the door, hiding her limp rather effectively and taking her broom with her.

Elphaba watched as the beautiful woman in the rather low-chested dress put out the fire that fueled the spell, then walked over to a stone bench that oversaw the kingdom below. The woman said something that confused her.

"I'm sorry Henry. Maybe one day you will find me and wake me up. But until then..." Her voice was sad, and Elphaba then caught sight of the pin dipped in some sort of potion. She remembered the stories, it had to be a sleeping curse! Elphaba needed to stop her before she put herself under. The green girl flew down and landed silently, then greeted her in what she hoped was a familiar, but not overly knowing way.

"You weren't even going to say hello first?" It sounded innocent enough, and curious. "It's not exactly the welcome I was expecting!" She teased. It was rather fun to be mysterious and confusing. Elphaba knew Regina had _no _idea who she was, besides the Wicked Witch. Regina still didn't look at her.

"What does a witch have to do to get your attention?" She knew Regina was still focused on the curse. She couldn't let the Queen prick herself, so she magicked it into her own hand in a poof of green smoke. Regina gasped.

"What's the matter?" Elphaba asked. She wondered what was wrong, why she wanted to do that. "Has life got you down?" It was a way to hide her concern a little longer. Finally Regina stood up and answered icily,

"None of your buisness." Elphaba narrowed her eyes. It was her business, family business. Of course, Regina didn't known that. Or maybe she did, though Elphaba doubted that. She smiled a bit, her green lips twisting pleasantly.

"You really don't know who I am, do you?"

"I know _exactly _who you are. The Wicked Witch." Though Elphaba hated that title, she had grown used to it. There was more to her than that.

"Is that all?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not that interested." Regina grabbed for the potion dipped pin. Elphaba poofed it away again into her other hand. She circled Regina.

"Please, allow me to introduce myself. You can call me Elphaba." She kept her tone cordial, not wanting to come off as cold or hostile. As she walked away, she could barely keep from staggering as shooting pains plagued her leg.

"That's my dress." Regina gestured at the dress Elphaba was wearing, obviously hostile; and Elphaba realized she was right. Her mysterious facade broke as she turned to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize-"

"I think you didn't realize you should never have left Oz."

"You don't understand. But that's besides the point. You can have your castle and clothes back. Though I did see something interesting. Your _crypt."_Elphaba was back to mysterious. She could explain to Regina later, hopefully sitting down with a set and stitched leg.

"Yes, how did you break the Blood Lock?" Elphaba raised her eyebrows again. Could she really not guess by now?

"I didn't."

"The door was open. No one is that powerful." Regina said confidently.

"Cora really never told you." It was a statement. Elphaba hated the woman for what she had done to her daughters.

"Tell me what?" A bit of Regina's confusion leaked through, though she stayed hostile, true to her title. Elphaba cocked her head.

"The truth about us, Regina." Regina almost laughed at how ridiculous the situation was.

"What are you talking about? And how do you know my mother?" The Queen's second question was cold. Elphaba leaned in close, seeing Regina's furrowed eyebrows.

"Same way you do." She said quietly. "I'm your sister." A little disbelief still bled through her voice. The pain was building in her leg. She needed to sit down, she was sure she would collapse any second. It was hard to keep a steady voice and clear face. "Actually half sister, but details, details." She turned away.

Regina almost looked angry and sneered at her.

"That's not possible. You're...green." Elphaba sighed and turned to her again, a bit upset even her sister judged by looks and shocked at her rudeness.

"Cora had me after you, after she wormed her way into the dregs of royalty." Cruel, but true. Henry had been low in terms of royalty. "She discovered a spell that could take her to a different land, but no time would pass in her own. The spell was her escape. It was very risky, she could have killed herself and altered the Enchanted Forest forever, but she pulled it off. The spell put her in Oz, where she met a lover."

She staggered up the steps, hoping Regina didn't notice. At her sister's silence, she backed herself up. "Well you know I'm telling the truth. How else could I have broken the door to the crypt?" She gestured behind her, green skin glinting in the moon.

"Mother gave me up and left. But you she kept. You she gave everything." Elphaba made no mention of Nessarose. She had to admit, once she found out about Regina, she had been a bit bitter, but now she was just sad she never had a loving mother.

"Everything _she _wanted. If what you're saying is true, then you are lucky to have escaped her." Regina sounded bitter, and she hadn't noticed Elphaba's sad tone.

"Trying growing up without a mother." With an abusive father. Controlling sister. BEING GREEN. Elphaba thought. Regina rolled her eyes and sat back down. "Trying living in Oz, knowing that NO ONE thought you were good enough. Not your mother, not the only man both our paths crossed. Rumplestiltskin." She whispered. It wasn't her he had wanted. He wanted Nessa, who he soon found out didn't have magic. Of course, it stung a little, but not bad. Actually, she hated the man once she heard him talking to Nessa. Not because he didn't want her, but because of the way he treated everyone and everything around him. She was just using Rumple as a tie to Regina, something they both knew. She actually didn't care about the crazy man at all. She didn't care what he thought.

Regina crossed her legs, her tone interested.

"You knew Rumplestiltskin?"

"What, did you think you were his only student?" Elphaba was genuinely confused. Did Regina even _know_ Rumplestiltskin?

"Let me guess. You're _mad_, because he chose me to cast his curse."

"No, I'm not mad. He just cast me aside because of how I looked. I was already used to it. Actually..." Elphaba squirmed a bit, finally dropping the act. Her story probably sounded bitter and revengeful, but she was just trying to explain her side. She stumbled over to the bench and plopped next to Regina. "I came here to meet you. I wanted to get to know my sister! It may be a bit wei-" Regina had been looking her over, and noticed a growing deep red stain on the skirt of the dress.

"You're bleeding!" She observed. She looked up as a thump was heard. "What was th-"

"Fae! I couldn't wait any longer! I thoug-" the scarecrow skidded to a stop as he saw the two witches sitting civilly next to each other. "What? What's going on?" Regina stood up, alarmed.

"What the _hell_ are you?" Elphaba attempted to stand up, but all the activity had been too much for her leg, and she fell back onto the bench. She groaned.

"This is my, uh... boyfriend. He g-"

"Your boyfriend is a _scarecrow_?!" Regina looked at her like she was mad.

"As I was _going _to say, he got turned into a scarecrow." Elphaba cast her eyes down to her army boots. Fiyero walked over and stood next to her, a hand on her shoulder.

"And now she is trying to find a way to turn me back." He irritably brushed a few strands of straw out of his blue painted eyes.

"Well, that's interesting. The Witch, the Scarecrow, the Flying Monkeys. So _you _set them on us!" Regina spun to face Elphaba, purple magic swirling on her hands.

"NO! I haven't had any contact with the monkeys since I left Oz yesterday. I have no clue how they got here. What do you mean set on you?"

"We were attacked twice by flying monkeys. And who else could have done it."

"We don't have an answ-" Fiyero started to say, before he cut himself off and pointed at the sky. Something was rapidly approaching, and they soon made out the form of a monkey.

"Chistery!" Elphaba yelled.

"Don't stand up Elphaba, he'll come to us." She pursed her lips, but stayed sitting. Chistery landed right next to Elphaba, causing Regina to back up warily.

"Miss, I have no time. She controlling all us. With magic! We no want to harm. We can't escape! Please help!" Elphaba grabbed his hand and asked worriedly,

"Who's controlling you, Chistery?"

"The de-" he choked off, grasping his throat and squawking.

"Chistery!" Elphaba shouted urgently. Suddenly a voice called out behind them.

"Don't be worried Falaba! He's just getting what he deserves for disobeying his mistress. It won't kill him." The lady's voice was soft and sweet, contradicting her words. All three of them turned to look at a beautiful young girl with hard blue eyes.

"Nessa?!" Elphaba gasped.

"Who are _you_?" Regina hissed. Nessa laughed.

"Why, Regina, I'm your sister!"

"Nessa, I thought you were dead! What happened?" Elphaba's voice broke.

"Well, after the incident with you and Boq, I realized I did posses magic. Dark magic. My hatred for you and that crocodile and then Boq had festered dark magic in me, and it grew after that. When that wretched brat's house landed on me, I was severely injured. I thought it would be the perfect way to get my revenge. Fake my death, come here where I knew you would eventually run. I learned through my newly given magic of all of Regina and Rumple's doings. They are also part of my revenge plan." Nessa's tone was casual, as if talking about the weather or school.

"Why you little-" Regina thrust a fiery ball at the dark witch, who just blew her back onto the bench with a burst of green. Elphaba was confused, her sister was warped and green was her color!

"Ah ah! I'm not done!" Nessa trilled. "Like you, I crossed paths with Rumplestiltskin. He thought I had no magic, so I had no worth. YOU trying growing up with no mother. Try living knowing you would never be good enough for _anyone _because of our _mother_. Knowing anyone would be better than you." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Wait, let me guess. YOU'RE the one who is mad because Rumple didn't chose you to cast his curse. He chose me." Nessa's eyes flitted downward. "Well _get over it._ It wasn't everything it cracked up to be." Nessa looked enraged.

"_Anything _would have been better than the life I had." She cooled down a bit. "But, despite my shortcomings, I made something of myself, dear. And I didn't need Cora. Or Rumplestiltskin."

"Well, it's too bad they aren't around to see how well you turned out." Regina said. "They're both dead." Nessa and Elphaba stared at her in shock for a moment before the younger girl looked down and twitched in anger. Then she said,

"It's alright. You're the only one I need alive. And Elphaba." Her voice was filled with venom, and she had actually _really_ wanted Rumple and Cora as bad as she had wanted Regina and her green sister. Elphaba had no idea what she was talking about.

"Really? Why's that?" Regina said sarcastically.

"Because I'm going to take everything away from you." Nessa leaned closer, practically hissing.

"I've already lost everything that matters." Regina came back slowly.

"No Regina. You haven't lost _anything _yet." Nessa stated angrily. Elphaba just kept quiet despite her confusion, knowing Nessa wanted her revenge much more on Regina.

"So you are going to kill me." Regina stated.

"No." Nessa shrugged. "That's too easy. For me to get what I want I need you to suffer. You see, what's in store for me is all my dreams being realized. But for you," she leaned close, "well, it's a fate worse than death." Regina stood up in challenge.

"Go ahead. Bring it missy." Nessa leaned even closer, making their noses almost touch.

"Indeed I will." She stepped back and summoned a twister. "See ya soon, sis." Then she flew up, cackling madly. Regina watched, grinning madly.

"I'll deal with you later Greenie. I've got business to attend to." Regina stalked off, to go release Robin Hood.

Elphaba looked at Fiyero with many different emotions flitting in her soft brown eyes.

"Come on Fae." With that, they stood up, Fiyero supporting Elphaba as best he could.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I apologize for any mistakes, I don't know how to work the beta system.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and I will reply to each one if I can. ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to anyone who read this, followed, or favorited! *Big hugs to you all* I have decided to update every week on Monday. Sorry if I kept you waiting, though now you know why I didn't post until today.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Wicked or Once Upon A Time; nor the characters or any dialogue you may recognize.**

"I can't imagine- Look we got em!" Emma sounded excited. A figure was creeping towards the back of the house, dressed in black, hooded. As Regina and Emma opened their doors, the figure looked back at the car. The person seemed to consider their options, before spinning and running back the way they came.

"They are getting away! Regina!" Emma looked at Regina as they sprinted after the perpetrator. "Do something!" She shouted desperately. Just as the person they were chasing was about to round a corner, Regina sent out a burst of purple magic and the hooded person fell to the ground with only a slight thump. As they scrabbled to get away, Emma pounced on them. She turned the person over and gasped in shock.

"What? Emma, who is it?" Regina panted as she came up behind Emma and gasped also. Then she started laughing.

"It makes sense our villain would be the Wicked Witch!" She spat. Emma glanced at Regina before yanking down the hood of what appeared to be a cloak. Emerald green skin glowed in the moonlight. The face of a surprisingly beautiful and young girl glared back at them.

"I'm not Wicked!" She hissed the word, sounding angry and sad at the same time. "And I can explain!"

"Ha! The Wicked Witch, explain to us?" Regina looked skeptical.

"Let her at least talk, Regina." Emma said grudgingly.

"But everything makes sense! The wicked, stupid witch gets her revenge for being supposedly melted. Like me, she gets a city to live normally and quietly in a new land. Well, everything makes sense."

"Regina!" Emma glared.

"Fine!" She huffed, pushing her black hair out of her eyes. The green girl cleared her throat. Emma nodded at her.

"My _actual_ name is Elphaba, and I when I heard about your remembering potion, I saw my chance. I have no idea who the heck most of these people are or where I am. The entire past year is blacked out for me, and I want to know what happened. And how do you know who I am? You certainly don't look like any Ozian's I've seen before."

"So you are the Wicked Witch!"

"It's what I'm called. People don't know why I'm called that, they just follow the rabble mindlessly." She sounded resigned.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard rushing toward them, and Regina and Emma looked up in time to see a man hurtling around the corner.

"Get off of her!" He lunged at Emma, knocking her off Elphaba. They tussled for a moment before Elphaba scrambled up. Regina moved to stop her, but at the same moment Elphaba yelled,

"Fiyero! Stop it!" She hooked her arms around his waist and pulled him off of Emma. Regina was please to see his nose was dripping blood. The man apparently called Fiyero turned to Elphaba and hugged her, panting heavily.

"I knew something like this would happen. I came after you to make sure you were alright, and I heard voices over here. I ran. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you Yero. Now I have to deal with this." She disentangled herself from him, and turned to face Regina and Emma who was now standing with only a few bruises.

"Explain yourself Witch." Regina stepped forward threateningly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the handsome man bristle.

"You say it like its a bad thing. Aren't you one too?" Regina rolled her eyes.

"Explain yourself." Emma snapped.

"I already did. But I'll elaborate. This is Fiyero, my, err, my... boyfriend." Fiyero smiled brilliantly. "We are from Oz, I am- was the daughter of Frexapar, Governor of Munchkinland and accused Wicked Witch, Savior of Animals. Fiyero was the Prince of the Winkies and Captain of the Gale Force."

"Savior of animals?" Emma looked skeptical and glanced warily at Regina. It sounded absurd.

"Talking Animals. The Wizard was persecuting them."

"Right. None of your story makes sense." Elphaba sighed and ran a hand through her long hair.

"Why would I tell you anything but the truth? It's a long story; if you want to hear it, we should sit down." Unexpectedly Fiyero gasped and pointed behind them. Regina and Emma turned to see a silhouette in the window of Regina's office. They glanced at each other before Emma barked out,

"If we can trust you, stay here and don't move." Then she ran, and Regina yelled at her,

"Shouldn't we restrain them?"

"No time! Come on!" Emma shouted over her shoulder. Regina shot on last glance at the green girl and Fireyo before taking off after Emma.

A few minutes later Emma and Regina arrived back at the corner looking confused and shaken. Fiyero was leaning against the wall, and Elphaba was leaning against him, wrapped up in his arms. When they caught sight of the two, the odd pair straightened up.

"Did you catch them?!" Fiyero asked hopefully, not really believing they had.

"Of course not, Yero, or they would have someone with them. What happened?" Elphaba's eyes were curious, this mattered to them just as much as it did to the mayor and sheriff.

"That is none of your business. And I'm surprised you stuck around. Why?" Regina was now curious more than suspicious, though she was still wary.

"I told you it would work." Emma told Regina smugly. The Queen just ignored her. "Fine. Come with us. It's too late to go to Granny's, so we can just go to Regina's office." Regina glanced at the blonde woman sharply, but then relented.

Elphaba crossed her arms, not very happy with the arrangement.

"Why should we come with you? We don't even know your names!" Her usually soft brown eyes were glittering with mistrust and something that looked like anxiousness.

"I'm Emma. This is Regina. Now come on." Fiyero shook his head.

"We would prefer something more...public."

"You have got no choice. If you have nothing to hide, you won't mind." Elphaba sighed, realizing this was the only thing they could do.

"Come on Fiyero." They grudgingly followed, Elphaba running over spells in her mind in case someone who she now recognized as her sister decided not to let them leave.

When they had gotten situated in the elegant office, Emma wasn't sure where to start. The green girl and the admittedly dashing guy (though not as dashing as Hook, her mind teased) sat at the desk, with Regina sitting across from them and Emma choosing to stand. She decided with the most obvious, and in her opinion, disturbing question.

"Why the hell are you green?" Fiyero glared at her as if to say, "That was rude" Thankfully, he kept his mouth shut. Elphaba sighed, looking almost bored with the question.

"I was born this way because my mother drank a green potion given to her by her... lover." She cringed at that, looking disgusted.

"Can potions do that?" Emma asked Regina.

"I haven't seen it put to affect, but I'm sure they can." Regina seemed intrigued.

"How old are you?" Emma thought they looked very young, younger than her. The two looked like they had been through a lot.

"I'm twenty five. Wait no, twenty-six because of the missing year. And Fiyero is twenty-eight."

"How did you get here?" Fiyero didn't stay quiet on this one.

"We have as much as an idea as you! One moment we were running from the Gale Force, the next we're here!" Elphaba nodded her head.

"What's the Gale Force? You know what, don't answer that. Just start from the very beginning."

Fiyero and Elphaba looked at each other, before he nodded at her. Regina, despite herself, was starting to like the girl. Her sharp mind and witty personality were oddly endearing. She seemed fiercely loyal to the boy. She was beautiful, and her emerald skin exotic.

Elphaba took a deep breath and started the long tale. She started from when she was three and Nessa was born, and her mother supposedly died. When Regina asked what she meant, Elphaba didn't reply. She talked a bit about the years before Shiz, playing down her basic servitude to Nessa and her father; and didn't even mention the abuse. Emma narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything.

Elphaba told all about her first and only year at Shiz with interjections from Fiyero. She talked adamantly about her sweet blonde friend Galinda. She told how she hated Galinda and Fiyero at first, and how they grew together. She told of her magic lessons and her letter from the Wizard. Here, she paused, her eyes growing dark.

"He was an awful man, I found out. Nothing like the role model I had dreamed of, nor a good leader. He was corrupt and petty, a coward." Elphaba's voice was bitter. She breathed out her nose and continued.

She went on to tell of her and the now changed Glinda's visit to the Emerald City and what happened with the Wizard and Morrible, the Grimmerie and the flying monkeys. Fiyero interjected here, spitting about what a fraud the Wizard was, and how Elphaba defied him and paid the price.

"The Wizard turned me into the enemy, blaming me for torturing the monkeys, saying how I was wrong to be saving the Animals. He turned me into the Wicked Witch, someone to be feared throughout Oz. You know, though, I never hurt anyone. Every Animal rescue, every raid, no matter who attacked me; the worst of it was a simple sleeping spell. Though for some reason, every one still thought I was Wicked." Fiyero looked angry at the very mention of how people treated Elphaba.

Elphaba laid a hand on his arm, then continued. She said she had been on the run for three years, and Elphaba never talked about what had happened. She described her meeting with the bitter Nessa, and how she gave her the ability to walk. She briefly told of Boq's unfortunate transformation to tin.

Fiyero then told his part about becoming Captain of the Gale Force, and Glinda becoming the Good Witch. He talked of his time 'hunting' Elphaba, how he always tried to steer his men _away _from her; though sometimes confrontations were inevitable. He reluctantly talked about his relationship with Glinda, and how he found Elphaba after she had rescued the monkeys in the Emerald City

Elphaba and Fiyero looked at each other, Fiyero grinning and Elphaba blushing. The two silently communicated, and decided not to tell about their night in the forest after they escaped. That was something special and private.

Elphaba was surprised, but grateful, that neither of the two woman had interrupted. She talked in a choking voice about Nessa's death and her fight with Glinda. Then she nearly broke down from guilt when she told Emma and Regina of Fiyero being taken and tortured. She told them how she didn't know if he was alive, and she cast a spell so he wouldn't die.

"It turned him into a scarecrow, which I didn't know about until I was with Glinda,telling her I was giving up. I had just gotten a message from Fiyero of a admittedly brilliant plan for our escape." Elphaba remembered how she almost broke down from relief when she heard he was alive.

"I let the little bra- ahem, _girl _'melt' me. Then Fiyero, now a scarecrow, and I ran. We had been trekking for about three weeks when we ran into the Gale Force. We were outnumbered ten to one. Fiyero wasn't harmed, him being a scarecrow and all, but I was. A man smashed his gun into my leg, breaking it, and created a deep gash with the bayonet. I created a portal with a very dangerous and complicated spell from the Grimmerie to escape. Next thing we know, we are here; Fiyero a human, and only a scar on my leg."

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Emma and Regina processed the story. Finally, Emma broke the silence. She had sat down on the desk about half way through.

"That was... That is insane. I almost don't want to believe you. But you both were so in sync with each other, and it was so detailed I know you can't have made it up."

Regina didn't appear convinced. Her eyes bored into the the Ozian's, suspicion evident on her beautiful features.

"I agree for once with Emma, the story is insane. I don't believe you though. Why won't you tell us about your mother?" Elphaba suddenly looked nervous, and she cast her eyes down in thought for a moment.

"I wanted to wait until the end to tell you." She said slowly. Emma cut in impatiently.

"Tell us what?!" Elphaba sighed,

"I'm getting there. She discovered a spell that could take her to a different land, but no time would pass in her own. The spell was her escape. It was very risky, she could have killed herself and altered the Enchanted Forest forever, but she pulled it off." The green witch's words were directed at Regina.

"Well Cora came to Oz, where she met Frexapar. Naturally, his position of power attracted her. She married him rather quickly, and then met Oscar Diggs, a mysterious man from a different land; a land without magic. She had a brief week stand with him, where she got pregnant with me and drank a potion he gave her. That is what turned me green." Regina was sitting in shock, and Elphaba wasn't done.

"I was absolutely livid when I learned The Wizard was my father. I've gotten over it though. Cora never told Frex about Oscar, pretending Frex was my father. She hated me for being green. It soiled her reputation. She stuck with me three more years until she got pregnant with Nessa. Cora ate milk flowers constantly to ensure Nessa didn't end up green, causing the early birth and Nessa's disability. Cora faked her death to get back to the Enchanted Forest. The time is odd, maybe the spell only stopped it for as long as the user was in the land. The time went normally for the separate lands after she left. You were 14 when Cora passed through Oz. I never knew about any of this until later."

Regina looked absolutely livid.

"She never told me! Mother _never_ told me about _any_ of this!"

"Well she never came back for Nessa and I so... You do realize what this means, don't you?" Regina was still stewing over the fact of Cora's secrecy. Emma couldn't stay silent any longer, even though she knew this was a family thing.

"It means you and Regina are sisters!" Regina had stood up, looking very preoccupied.

"Let's go tell the others about our findings." Fiyero spoke then.

"Doesn't this mean anything to you?!"

"Of course, but I have more pressing matters to deal with." Emma shot them a apologetic look, then wrote down the address to Granny's for them to meet up tomorrow. Then she left with Regina.

Regina couldn't think about her supposed sister right now, she wanted to see Henry. It was a start, but it hurt. It hurt her worse than almost anything she had endured, and she wished with all her being he remembered his mother. David(he would always be Charming) and Hook walked in, interrupting her thoughts.

"We need to talk." David said urgently. Emma turned to look at Henry on the couch playing his game, then back to the group.

"Outside." She commanded. They all shuffled out the door quietly, then grouped in a circle. David have a briefing, and after that Mary Margret whispered incredulously,

"They're being turned into flying monkeys?" Emma and Regina shot each other a glance, but decided to remain silent for the time being.

"Yes." Hook answered somberly. "He took on primate form with the added bonus of wings."

"Do you think that's what happened to the missing dwarves too?" Mary Margret asked quickly.

"Uh, that would explain why we haven't found any trace of them." David said worriedly, hands on his hips.

"And Neal?" Emma asked. Despite their problems, he had still been her first love and her son's father; she had the right to ask.

"No sign of him either. So, yeah, it's possible." David answered. Emma quirked her eyebrows in a odd expression, saying to herself sarcastically,

"Wouldn't be the first flying monkey I've dated." Mary Margret looked at her daughter, alarmed; but Regina cut her off.

"The person who escaped our trap disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. And now there are flying monkeys in this town? I think we know exactly who cursed us."

"The Wicked Witch of the West? We met her, she didn't do it!" Regina shook her head.

"She is called _wicked_ for a reason!"

"Which we heard!" Emma shot back.

"Wait, wait! Slow down. What do you mean you met the Wicked Witch of the West?" David asked, confused. Emma and Regina quickly filled in the group of their meeting with Elphaba and Fiyero.

"She says she is my sister." Regina finished.

"WHAT? The Wicked Witch of the West, _your_ sister? She is younger than you, how can you never have met her?" Mary Margret asked.

"Actually, it makes sense someone like the Wicked Witch is Cora's daughter and Regina's sister." David told her.

"Watch it." Regina growled, obviously angry at the statement.

"What about the age thing?" The pregnant woman asked again. Emma answered for Regina.

"Apparently, Cora used a spell to get to Oz, and long story short it messed with time, stopping it in the Enchanted Forest. Regina was 14."

"Okay. So, how do we go about this." Hook was now used to this sort of add stuff happening around these people, he just went with it.

"I don't get it." Emma said, thoroughly confused. "It's not like we're in Kansas. Why would the Wicked Witch of the West want to come to Storybrooke?"

"I don't know." Regina answered, obviously thinking. "Why would she feed us that story?"

"I still think parts of it are true. The sister thing isn't something she would lie about."

"We have to confront her. We can do it together. She must be powerful." David said.

"I never saw her use magic, even in the desperate situation she was in with us."

"Maybe it was a trick." David suggested. Regina raised an eyebrow elegantly.

"Either way, you are right. We have to go see her."

"I gave her Granny's address and told her to meet us for lunch tomorrow. We can do it then, she won't know what hit her."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that! Sorry if I forgot anything glaringly obvious in the Wicked plot, that is for those who have not seen the Musical in a long time or at all. Pleas, tell me what you thought in a review! Thanks! 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

Mary Margret sighed and leaned against her hand worriedly.

"Cradle cap."

"It goes away, you know. It doesn't hurt the baby." A beautiful young woman with medium length brown locks and a black pin smiled reassuringly at the fretting woman.

"It doesn't?" Mary Margret sighed, relived. It sounded awful, but maybe this book was exaggerating or trying to scare her.

"Babies are stronger than you think." The woman nodded her head to solidify words. "You're Snow White aren't you?" Her piercing blue eyes probed Mary Margret.

"I'm Mary Margret here actually." She smiled "This must be your first time in Storybrooke?"

"I missed the last curse" she shrugged, then looked around. "So everything in this world is a bit... new."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Who were you back in our land?" The beautiful woman looked down for a moment.

"Oh, no one you'd remember. Not everyone was famous like you." She teased lightly. Mary Margret laughed,

"I don't know if I'd say famous." She smiled brightly

"You were a princess! And some of us were just... supporting players." The brown haired girl with the odd accent insisted. Mary Margret took on a apologetic look. "No, it's alright! I loved who I was and what I did." She got up and walked over to Mary Margret's booth. "I was a midwife."

Mary Margret leaned forward and smiled, surprised and excited.

"Really?"

"Hmm. My name is Rose." Rose paused, looking down at Mary Margret. "Look, I've seen a lot of new mothers. Don't worry, you'll learn quickly." Her comforting tone sounded confident.

"Maybe you can give me some advice? I have been turning the corner on every page I have a question; and now I can't close the book, there's so many." Her smile was hopeful. Rose's face lit up.

"It would be an honor!"

"Careful. Once I have the baby I might not let you leave my side." Rose chuckled softly and then glanced at Mary Margret's prominent stomach.

"May I?" The black haired woman leaned back in the seat and nodded. Rose leaned down with a extended hand and touched her stomach. As she straightened, her lush lips stretched into a smile as she giggled.

"Helping Snow White with her baby. I can't think of anything that could make me happier." Her sharp eyes flitted down to Mary Margret's stomach one more time before she bid her goodbye and left.

Rose strode across the yard, and flipped the door to the cellar open with magic. After a certain incident, she found out she did have magic, and now was using it to get revenge. They would all pay. Starting with _him._ She walked to the cage and cocked her head, asking smoothly,

"Hungry?" Then Rose kneeled and slid the tray under the cage door. Suddenly the prisoner reached through the bars and grabbed her. She looked up, a bit startled, through icy blue eyes. His wild eyes met hers, and she could smell his rancid breath.

"You never should have brought me back." Rumplestiltskin rasped, shaking a bit. Rose stood up, a awful smile twisting her lips. She kicked the tray under, splashing water.

"Eat up. We've got work to do." She walked out on those menacing words. Rose's intentions were obviously not good.

Rumple grasped the bowl, turning it to look at the plain white surface. He whispered madly,

"You feed the madness and it feeds on you. You feed the madness and it feeds on you. You feed the madness and it feeds on you." He repeated it in a singsong voice before giggling deranged-like and stuffing the mash in his mouth with his fingers, eyes showing true madness.

**A/N: Hey guys I hoped you liked it! Sorry it's really short, I need to write more. School just started,though, so I'm hoping I can stay on time with updates. Can you all guess who Rose actually is? It's not that hard but...**

**Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am SO SORRY I haven't updated in so long. I have been so busy with school and then I got this enormous case of writers block... Anyways, here is a chapter. I promise I won't abandon this story, even if I have to force myself to write. It's just hard to work out the plot.**

**Also, this might be a bit confusing, but I changed from third to first person. I'm awfully sorry, but it was much easier to write.**

**On an off note, for those interested I will be posting a series of Everlark oneshots soon. They are all prompts from a. Contest, and I don't remover the prompts, but I have the stories. I ended up in third place out of probably forty people.**

**DISCLAIMER IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS**

ELPHABA'S POV

Fiyero and I walked in silence for a few minutes, desperately trying to find the healing wing. The only time we made any noise is when I tripped up the _one_ step and nearly fell, when Fiyero managed to get me balanced. His straw brushing my arm made me feel sick.

Now, though, the pain is nearly too much for me too focus, let alone walk. All I want to do is fall asleep in Fiyero's arms, forget the pain and the fear and apprehension. Forget that I have to some how explain everything to a bunch of fairy tale characters who are actually real. Forget Nessa, forget that she is alive and darker than even I ever thought.

But I can't, I have to keep walking because Fiyero is walking and if he lets go of me I _will _fall, which is something I flat out refuse to do. My leg is dragging behind me, and I can't feel it; which some might think is good...

"Elphaba?" I look up dazedly, exhaustion and my leg causing a haze in my mind.

"Hm?" Fiyero casts me what I think is a worried glance and gestures to a door that has the sign of two snakes wrapped around a staff.

"This is the healing wing." I wince as I adjust my weight to push open the door, and then drag myself to the first bed I see. I sit down gingerly, sighing in relief. Then I start to get up as I realize Yero won't know what to get. Straw brushes my shoulder and I look up into Fiyero's blue eyes, the one thing that stayed the same in his scarecrow form.

"Let me get the stuff Fae. Just rest." I hear the worry in his voice, and I want to protest, but I'm too tired. I just nod, and direct him to find a needle and thread.

"A needle and thread? Now isn't the time to mend your old dress, Fae." I cast him an exasperated glance, but I don't think it covers my amusement.

"To stitch the wound." He throws a smile over his shoulder, and I realize he was just trying to cheer me up. Fiyero isn't _that_ dumb, no matter what he makes people think.

He searches for about five minutes before surfacing from a drawer with an armload of medical stuff.

"Is this it?"

"Yes." He comes over and sets the stuff on the bed, then sits next to me. He coughs uncomfortably and looks at me with concern.

"I can't stitch that Elphaba. I've had it done to me before, but I don't think I would be able to stitch it." I nod and answer.

"I never expected you to. I'll do it." I start to reach for a bottle of alcohol, but Fiyero stops my hand with his cloth one. I look up into his face, confused.

"Elphaba, maybe we should get some help. I mean, that is going to hurt a-"

"No! I can do this. I know it will hurt, but I can do it. Despite the fact that I told Regina the truth, that does not mean she will trust us." That is true, though I know I shouldn't be doing this myself. When I was part of the underground, I stitched many wounds and had many stitched for me, but I never did it to myself. And every time the pain was nearly enough to cause unconsciousness.

"Maybe you can numb it with a spell or something." Fiyero says, his tone beseeching. I shake my head minutely, which sends it whirling.

"N-no." I say. "If I numb it, I won't be able to feel if anything goes wrong or something else like that." Fiyero sighs, giving up.

"Fine." He answers shortly, then hands me the alcohol and shifts so he is sitting behind me. I am now in between his legs, and his cloth hand rests lightly on my shoulder. I touch his leg to show my appreciation for his support before starting on the difficult job.

My shaking hands uncork the bottle and I pour a liberal amount into the wound. For a moment the numbness sticks, then a sudden burning pain assaults my nerves and I gasp in excruciating pain and then clench my teeth to keep from screaming. I dimly note Fiyero's hand tightening on my shoulder, but I can only focus on my leg.

I take a cloth and clean it as gently as I can, though it still hurts like hell. At one point I caught a glimpse of bone and had to turn away. The blood is everywhere; on my hands and covering my leg, on the sheets and my borrowed dress and even a bit on Fiyero. The cloth is soaked with it. My head spins and I realize I need to sew this up before it gets worse. My fingers fumble for the needle and thread, and I take a moment to steady myself, bracing for the pain.

I plunge the needle in, and the pain is instantaneous. This time I _do _scream, and I think Fiyero is whispering to me, but I can't register anything. I force my hand to keep moving, gasping and whimpering and clenching my teeth like a pathetic school girl who scraped her knee. It feels like it goes on forever, but finally I reach the end of the wound. I tie the knot as good as I can then cut the thread, let the utensils fall from my hand as I lean back against Fiyero and let his arms encircle me.

We stay that way for a while, tears of pain leaking from my eyes as Fiyero holds me close and still. Eventually I look down to observe my injury, and see a neat row of stitches holding the wound. Then I realize with horror the angle at which my leg is resting. I sit up, and my head swims.

"F-Fiyero... I have to set my leg." Perhaps I should have done that first, I don't know. "Well, you have to set it." I know he can do it; besides, I don't think I have the strength.

"What?!" I glare at him as well as I can, and by the softening in his face I obviously don't look very threatening. They don't call me the Wicked Witch for nothing, I have looks to go along with it! "Okay, let me find a splint..." His voice trails off as he gently lets me go and gets up to find a splint. Once he finds it, he collapses beside the bed (he can't bend very well).

I gulp and brace myself, and Fiyero knows not to ease into it. He sets his hands on either side of my leg and then twists, eliciting a cry of pain from me. Black spots dance in front of my eyes, and I can barely see Fiyero expertly wrapping the splint in place. His straw accidentally brushes my stitches and I moan, slowly leaning back.

"No Fae, don't go unconscious. Please don't! I'll be there in a second, I'm almost done." It takes my brain a moment to process the words before I catch myself with my hands.

I close my eyes and try to breathe evenly, my mind swimming. Slowly, the pain ebbs away slightly and a little more clarity follows a few minutes later. When I open my eyes, Fiyero is back in his position behind me. I lean back, allowing myself to fully relax for the first time in a while.

The silence is comfortable, and despite the slight shaking in my limbs, we stay almost completely still. Eventually our quiet is unsurprisingly broken by Fiyero questioning voice.

"What are we going to do? They will come find us eventually, we can't stay here forever." I open my eyes and sit up carefully to look at him.

"Fiyero, we can't do anything but wait."

"Don't you think they will try to ambush us or something? Obviously they aren't going to trust us just yet. Besides, all the stories say the Wicked Witch of the _West_ had control over the monkeys, not the East."

"I know, but I don't know what else to say." Fiyero and I stare at each other for a minute or so, before he lowers his head and then looks back up.

"Elphaba, what are we going to do about... About... Nessarose?" I clench my eyes shut, still unwilling to accept what unfurled before my eyes. She was dark, evil even, but I don't want to think about it.

"We'll confront that problem when it's necessary. What we do have to think about is how to convince them I'm not a wicked, crazy witch." Fiyero's stitched mouth stretches into a half grin.

"I have no idea how to go about it."

"Um, mayb-" I stop mid sentence as I feel a magical force probe the room. Reaching out my magic, I investigate and find that there are a large group of people outside the door. They have been there for a while, if my calculations are correct.

Suddenly, I grin as a contented feeling grows within me. After hearing and seeing all this they'll have to trust us!

"Elphaba, are you alright?"

"Well I figured out the trust issue, I think." He looks at me with what must be an astonished look.

"What is your idea?"

"It's not an idea. You see, they have been listening to us the whole time. I just realized it." Fiyero gaped at me. I then called out in a slightly louder voice, glancing towards the door. "No use pretending it didn't happen. Please, show yourselves."

Almost immediately, the door swung open to reveal a rather large group of people-dwarves- um creatures. Regina was in front, with an emotionless look on her face and her hands on her hips. One who looked like Robin Hood from the tales stood slightly behind her, arrow knocked on bow. A couple who could only be Snow White and Prince Charming stood beside Robin Hood. They looked nothing like how I imagined, which was very good. Snow White looked nothing like the wimpy young girl I imagined. Many others stood behind them, but I supposed I would get introductions shortly.

I decided I wouldn't use any facades, no mysteriously amused fronts. I smiled nervously and cleared my throat.

"So nice of you to drop in." I said before I could even stop myself. Sarcasm was probably not the best way to go as the Prince stiffened immediately. The group exchanged looks, probably trying to decide who would confront me. Finally, Regina rolled her eyes and stepped forward. The others tensed, like they expected me to attack her.

I looked Regina up and down, she looked like Mother. They had the same glimmering, cunning intelligence in their eyes. I wondered if she had told the others of what had occurred in that courtyard.

"Have you told them what happened out there? It would really clear up a lot of confusion." I think Regina was insulted, but she kept her cool, so it was hard to tell.

"Of course. Now, I believe I-" The lady who I think was Snow White interrupted.

"We." Regina cast her an annoyed glance.

"Will be asking the questions." I felt Fiyero stiffen, talking his way out of things really wasn't his strong point. I turned slightly to look at him, locking my eyes with his blue ones. I tried to communicate that I would talk for both of us. He nodded, like he understood what I was trying to say.

I looked back at Regina, and put on a calm face while I raised one eyebrow in what I hoped look elegant. Honestly, I was excited. Maybe I would get to know them. First, though I wanted their names. Regina's smooth voice reached my ears.

"For the sake of everyone, I'll ask this again. Who are you?"

"This is Prince Fiyero Tiggular, of the Vinkus. He's actually human. He got-erm-well turned into a scarecrow. I am Elphaba, also wrongly known as the Wicked Witch of the West; Regina's half sister and full sister to the Wicked Witch of the East."

"Wrongly?" The dark haired woman questioned, while I could see the others still working through Fiyero and I's identities.

"Wait, I wasn't done! Who are you? I would like to know who is interrogating me." Regina raised her eyebrows at me, faintly amused.

"You know who I am. _Your Majesty_, also known as Regina Mills." Her emphasis on your majesty was obvious. It was nice to know I had a Queen for a sister.

"Good to know my family has some influence." The Prince looked confused by that, probably wondering why I said such a thing. _No corrupt leaders turning the people against you when you didn't even do anything_. The Prince then stepped up, with a hand on the shoulder of the lady with the bow.

"I am David, or Prince Charming as many know me. And this is my lovely wife-" he beamed as he said it, and she interrupted him.

"Mar-Snow White, or Mary Margret." I was confused by the double names. What was going on here? Then what I knew were the seven dwarfs said there names, but I didn't really pay attention. A few people in particular interested me; mainly the man who was obviously Robin Hood and the girl with bright, intelligent eyes. She fought me staring at her, and offered a hesitant, unsure smile. I smiled back. She stepped forward,

"I'm Belle. Belle French." She had an intriguing accent, and I couldn't believe all these fairy tale characters were real; but then I was distracted as another man with a neck scarf introduced himself.

"I'm Neal. Or, um, Baelfire." I had never heard of him.

"And how do you fit into all this fairy tale stuff?" Fiyero asked. I wanted to turn and glare at him, but I decided I wanted to know too. Neal look uncomfortable and sad.

"I am-was- Rumplestiltskin's son." I jumped in shock, or tried to. I had forgotten about my leg, but then the pain came back in full force. I yelped and balanced for a moment, before crashing back onto the bed. I breathed heavily for a moment, a blush rising in my cheeks as I composed myself. I felt Fiyero's breath on my neck as he leaned in to whisper, amused,

"You shouldn't have done that." I glared at him.

"It's not like I made them attack or anything."

"On the contrary." He said, raising his head. I looked up too, and immediately stiffened in alarm. Robin Hood, who hadn't introduced himself, had his bow trained on me; as did Snow White, though she had an odd look on her face. The Prince had his sword unsheathed, and Neal-Rumplestiltskin's son!- had a knife pulled out. Belle had straitened up, though she didn't appear to have a weapon. The most pressing, however, was Regina with fire swirling on her palms. I rushed to rectify my mistake.

"Sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I was just surprised-shocked really." I raised my hands up in a conciliatory gesture, which was utter stupidity. Regina immediately unleashed a fire ball, thinking I was trying to use magic. Of course, I had to use magic to protect myself; and more importantly the very flammable Fiyero.

A few quickly spoken words created a shield, which the absorbed the fire. I rocked backwards with the impact, Regina's powerful magic sending tingles up my arms.

She looked at me curiously, with some surprise, suddenly asking,

"Why didn't he pick you?" Obviously Regina didn't care that the others heard her. I stiffened, remembering clearly. Remembering what awful things that curse would do.

"I wouldn't do it. I wouldn't learn from him, wouldn't use my magic for him." Regina's expression remained neutral, though maybe that meant she was surprised. I turned quickly as I caught sight of movement out of the corner of my eye. Being on the run for so long had made me wary and honed my senses. I relaxed slightly when I saw it was Snow White. I cocked my head at her, wondering why she was coming towards me.

"That is enough for most of us to trust you." She turned to Regina as the Queen opened her mouth to say something. "Rumplestiltskin doesn't have the best past. If she stood up to him before the curse, then I trust her. He can't have been happy at losing a powerful prodigy." I raised my eyebrows. "That is, I'm assuming you are powerful as you _are_ the Wicked Witch." I cringed slightly at the title; I had hoped to leave it in Oz.

"Just Elphaba, please." Snow nodded, smiling softly.

"Now, let me look at that leg. I was on the run myself, for a while." I smiled slightly; I would like to make some new friends, and Snow seemed a good place to start.

**A/N: I do hope you liked it! Review would be much appreciated and I will respond by PM if I can**.


End file.
